


Just Hold On

by Stormkeeper



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blood and Violence, Debbie Dingle - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Emmerdale - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Graham Foster - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Joe Tate - Freeform, Joseph Tate - Freeform, Knives, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Robert Sugden - Freeform, Stabbing, True Love, aaron dingle - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkeeper/pseuds/Stormkeeper
Summary: Graham getting stabbed puts life into perspective for Joe, as he realises that it's now or never.





	Just Hold On

"Let's go to the pub!" Declared Joe as he sprung up from his seat.

"How very spontaneous of you." Graham remarked with a disapproving tone. 

"Saves us cooking." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Us?" Graham said, grabbing his coat, "do you even know how to turn the oven on?" 

Joe rolled his eyes once again and led the way to the lavish, black car. 

The sun had almost set, leaving behind a gradient of gold to black. Graham's eyes widened at the horror of the fact that he'd completely forgotten about the shopping he was meant to do. Of course, he was about to do it until Joe started pestering him and complaining about everyone he had the misfortune of crossing paths with. Although, he'd dare say that they did the same thing whenever they saw Joe. He wasn't the most well liked in the village - neither of them were really - something that Graham knew that they'd brought on themselves with the relentless schemes and revenge plans, but he couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different if they hadn't ruffled so many feathers upon their dramatic entrance to the village - maybe Joe could have had a friend or two? Maybe  _he_ could have had a friend or two? He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't seen that huge and frankly unmissable rock directly in front of him and tripped rather ungraciously, landing on Joe's chest. Holding in the embarrassment, Graham looked up - he hadn't quite realised how close their faces would be. He kept his hands on Joe's firm chest and could feel the warmth of Joe's hands seeping through the clothes on either side of his waist. Suddenly, he found himself breathing a little heavier, with his heart beating a little faster. Their mouths were inches away and Graham could feel his getting drier. Before they had the chance to say or do anything, a sudden shriek of a hen party stumbling out of the pub caused them to jump apart.

"I'll just get a few bits from the shop, I won't be long." Graham said, dusting himself down. 

"I'll wait outside the pub." Joe said, avoiding eye contact. 

 

Joe perched himself on one of the outside tables to wait for Graham. He wasn't exactly sure what had just happened between himself and his employee, but the thought of Graham's darker eyes staring into his and the pink of his lips almost made him feel a little light headed. Had they had a moment? He wasn't really certain on what a  _moment_ was - but he couldn't say that he wasn't glad it had happened. The questions spinning around and around in his head meant that he didn't even notice that he was being spoken to.

"Joe." Sternly called a familiar voice.

Joe spun around in surprise. 

"Debbie?" Joe replied.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She folded her arms in dismay. 

"Well," Joe began, "I'm awaiting my good friend Graham's arrival and we intend on having a drink and some dinner, if that's alright with you?"

Debbie scoffed in disgust. She couldn't stand the way he would stand there as if he had the whole world eating from the palm of his hand - although, it could be argued that he did, essentially. 

"You are so arrogant!" She shouted.

"It has been said, once or twice." He replied, crossing his legs.

"You're not welcome here!" She continued. 

"That's been said as well." He smirked. 

Debbie winced, gritting her teeth - there was no way that she was going to get him to leave by talking to him. 

"Haven't you got anything better to do, instead of hassling me?" Joe said, attempting to get rid of her, "you know, like hopping into someone else's bed? Or arranging for some addict to complete some disarranged task?"

Suddenly, Debbie remembered the item she had in her pocket from earlier in the day and caressed the handle. There was only one way that she could get rid of Joe while simultaneously wiping that smug grin off his face and she knew it. Without a second thought, she unleashed the sharp meat knife that she'd been using earlier from her pocket and pointed it in Joe's direction. The smile from Joe's face quickly transformed into fear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Joe quietly. 

"I've asked you nicely to leave, but it would seem that you're still here." She replied.

Joe's expression changed again. 

"You won't do it." He grinned. 

"Do you really want to take that risk?" She mirrored his smile and took a step closer to him.

 

Graham paid David what he owed him and a bit extra - it wasn't as if Joe couldn't afford it - and merrily made his way to put the shopping in the boot of the car.

_"Debbie, put the knife down."_

His smile rapidly faded. He spun around to see the commotion. A large crowd was beginning to form. His eyes were fixated on the blade edging ever closer to his employer's body. Without thinking, he let go of the shopping bags - leaving the eggs to shatter - and sprinted for his life.

"Joe!" He screamed, before launching himself in front of Joe, shielding him from the weapon.

Before she had a chance to stop, Debbie sunk the blade into Graham's side. He gasped softly and quietly. He looked dead into Debbie's eyes before slowly falling back into Joe - similar to how he had earlier. Debbie dropped the knife and stepped back, watching Joe gently lower Graham to the floor and place his upper body over his lap as he cradled his head.

"I..I'm so sorry." Debbie choked as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pair. 

"You won't get away with this, do you understand me?" Joe spat, hatred seeping out with every word.

He couldn't control it anymore. Joe's hands trembled as he tenderly caressed Graham's cheek and finally allowed his eyes to release the tears that had built up. No one could quite believe how calm Graham was - it was as if he had accepted death, or even craved it. Blood surrounded the duo. Despite Joe's best efforts to apply pressure, the flow was relentless which wasn't helped by his shaking.

"Please don't die, please don't die," Joe whispered as he leant closer to Graham's face, rocking them both, "I need you."

Graham's breath was becoming irregular and deep and Joe could feel him beginning to slip away. All he could do was to try and keep him conscious. 

"Come on, Graham, stay with me!" He pleaded, "who's going to keep me going, eh?"

"You'll do fine without me." Graham smiled weakly. 

"Oi! Don't you dare!" Joe blubbered.

He'd been so focused on Graham, that he hadn't even noticed the paramedics trying to intercept.

"Mr Tate, we can take it from here." Said one of them. 

Joe staggered to his feet and took a step back. For once, the villagers didn't look at him in disgust, most of them actually felt sorry for him - it was obvious how much he genuinely cared for Graham. Joe had never felt more alone. Who was supposed to comfort him when the only person in the world who actually cared about him had been cruelly taken away? He couldn't take his eyes away from the pool of blood that was lying where Graham had.

"Would you like to come with him?" A paramedic asked, putting an arm around Joe and guiding him to the ambulance. 

Joe grabbed Graham's hand and squeezed it tight, silently begging for Graham not to leave him. He was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Listen to me," Joe began, "you struggle on and get through this, yeah? Then, when you get out, we can do whatever you want, okay? I love you so so much, please don't go."

He rushed alongside as the doctors took over. 

"I'm sorry, but you can't come any further." The doctor said, holding Joe back. 

"But.." 

Before he could say anything, the doors had shut, leaving him completely on his own. In frustration, Joe gripped his hair, pacing up and down the corridor. Eventually, he managed to sit down. He hadn't even realised that he was still covered in Graham's blood.

 

Hours had passed. No news. Doctors and nurses went in and out, but still, nothing.

"Excuse me, is there any news on Graham Foster, please?" Joe's voice broke on the mention of Graham's name. 

"Are you family?" She inquired. 

"Uh.." Joe paused, as he didn't really know what they were, "kind of, yes."

"Well, he's just come out of theatre and it went well. Although, he's not out of the woods yet." She smiled sympathetically.

"Can I see him?" He asked, tears brimming once again.

"Not yet," she replied, "but you can wait outside."

Joe looked through the window to see Graham unconscious and surrounded by an array of equipment that he had no idea of what any of them did. As he stared, a single tear ran down his cheek. Once again, he found himself drowning in the silence and emptiness of the waiting room.  Daylight had disappeared hours ago - not that he'd noticed, considering he'd spent most of the day waiting and occasionally staring through the window, reminiscing on the cruel words he'd spat at Graham throughout their lives. He never would have imagined that his right hand man would have himself wounded for him, making the possibility of Joe living out the rest of his days alone even more likely. As much as he refused to admit it to anyone, he missed the presence of the grouchy man. Especially on nights where the cold was overwhelming and with no one to keep him warm. Had Graham still been there, a fire would have been burning in the expensive looking fireplace up at Home Farm and he would be snuggled under a soft duvet with Joe, while watching some film that they'd never see the ending of because they'd always fall asleep. A small smile crept on Joe's face as he envisioned the scenario so quickly, it was almost as if it was happening. Almost. The smile quickly fell as he realised that Graham wasn't there and he would have to endure another cold, dark night all alone under the blinding lights of the hospital waiting area. 

"Hey." A voice called. 

Startled by the sound, Joe spun round in fright. He couldn't understand why he was seeing one of his many enemies and his husband. 

"Jimmy got some clothes from Home Farm and Aaron thought that we should bring them down." Robert smiled awkwardly. 

"Thanks." Joe wiped the tears away from his eyes and quickly took the clothes. 

Joe continued to stare at Graham. He didn't want to leave him alone, even if it was to clean up a bit. 

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on him, go." Aaron squeezed Joe's arm. 

 

Frantically, Joe cleaned himself up as best he could and quickly returned to be by Graham's side. He managed to finally get rid of Robert and Aaron when he was told that he could sit in Graham's room. Quietly, he closed the door and pulled up a chair next to the bed. Graham's condition was improving and he was due to wake up at any time, but Joe was exhausted.

"Joe?" 

He rapidly jumped out his chair and grabbed Graham's hand. For what must have been the hundredth time in the past 48 hours, Joe's eyes overflowed once again.

"Graham! Oh, thank god!" He cried.

Graham's eyes flutted open and gave Joe a weak smile. 

"You scared me half to death! I thought I'd lost you!" Joe continued. 

Graham laughed softly in response. Joe finally sat back down, still with a strong grip on his hand. 

"Me too." Graham managed to say. 

Joe cocked his head in confusion. 

"You said that you loved me, right?" He croaked, "well, me too."

"Graham Foster, did you just say that you loved me?" Joe said with a huge smile on his face.

"I think I did." He returned the smile. 

Joe suddenly burst into tears and tenderly planted a kiss on Graham's forehead. 

"Ugh, you stink!" Graham declared. 

"Oh, thank you very much!" He laughed, drying his eyes.

"So, does this mean that I get the day off?" He asked, changing the subject. 

"You can have two if you want," He answered, "you can have anything, as long as you promise never to leave me again."

"Hmm, you'll do, I suppose." Graham grinned. 

Joe threw his arms around Graham and kissed his cheek. 

"I love you so much." He whispered. 

"Me too, you idiot." Graham whispered back. 


End file.
